Lennie Weinrib
Lennie Weinrib (April 29, 1935 – June 28, 2006) was an American actor, voice actor and writer. He's known for voicing: Hunk and Prince Lotor on Voltron: Defender of the Universe and Scrappy-Doo in Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Barnyard Commandos (1990) - Additional Voices *Buford and the Galloping Ghost (1978) - Additional Voices *CBS Storybreak (1985) - Additional Voices *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1986) - Zorlock (ep19) *Doctor Dolittle (1970) - Additional Voices *Dynomutt, Dog Wonder (1976) - Additional Voices *Foofur (1987) - Additional Voices *Galaxy Goof-Ups (1978) - Additional Voices *Garfield and Friends (1989) - Additional Voices *Help!...It's the Hair Bear Bunch! (1971) - Additional Voices *Hong Kong Phooey (1974) - Additional Voices *Inch High, Private Eye (1973) - Additional Voices *Jabberjaw (1976) - Additional Voices *Jokebook (1982) - Additional Voices *Kissyfur (1985-1988) - Additional Voices *Laverne & Shirley with the Fonz (1982) - Additional Voices *Pac-Man (1982) - Additional Voices *Partridge Family 2200 A.D. (1974) - Additional Voices *Potato Head Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *Rambo (1986) - Additional Voices *Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs (1987) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979-1980) - Scrappy-Doo *Skatebirds (1977) - Additional Voices *SpaceCats (1991) - Additional Voices *Space Stars (1981) - Additional Voices *The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie (1972) - Additional Voices *The Addams Family (1973) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1990) - Additional Voices *The All New Popeye Hour (1978) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan (1972) - Additional Voices *The Flintstone Comedy Show (1972) - Additional Voices *The Flintstone Comedy Show (1980) - Additional Voices *The Flintstone Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *The Flintstones (1965) - Additional Voices *The Great Grape Ape Show (1975) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons (1985) - Additional Voices *The Kwicky Koala Show (1981) - Additional Voices *The Little Rascals (1982) - Additional Voices *The Mumbly Cartoon Show (1976) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1972) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) - Additional Voices *The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show (1971) - Additional Voices *The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show (1979) - Additional Voices *The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show (1980) - Additional Voices *The Scooby-Doo Show (1976) - Additional Voices *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1981-1989) - Additional Voices *The Super Globetrotters (1979) - Additional Voices *The Tom & Jerry Show (1975) - Additional Voices *Trollkins (1981) - Additional Voices *Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984-1985) - Hunk, Prince Lotor *Wait Till Your Father Gets Home (1972-1974) - Additional Voices *Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch (1974) - Additional Voices *Yo Yogi! (1991) - Additional Voices *Yogi's Gang (1973) - Additional Voices *Yogi's Space Race (1978) - Additional Voices *Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1988) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Rikki-Tikki-Tavi (1975) - Darzee the Tailorbird *The Adventures of Ronald McDonald: McTreasure Island (1990) - Pirates, The Captain *Uncle Sam Magoo (1970) - Uncle Sam 'TV Specials' *Tales of Washington Irving (1970) - Additional Voices *The Flintstones meet Rockula and Frankenstone (1979) - Additional Voices *The Point! (1971) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs: The Smurfic Games (1984) - Additional Voices *Voltron: Defenders of the Universe: Fleet of Doom (1986) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) - Lion, Secretary Bird Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (66) *Years active on this wiki: 1965-1991. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors